Trust01
by ophelia brown
Summary: It's a Taranee story...for those who like TaraneeNigel ships...this is for you...thier future life!
1. Chapter 1

title: Trust01April 20 2005

Chapter 1

It was the day. Church bells were ringing and people were waiting eagerly inside a beautiful pearl white church. It was hard to believe that finally, it would be my turn to get married. All of my friends had already had their promises made. I was the only one left.

"Taranee!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Will's wavy red hair neatly braided behind her. She was wearing the light pink bridesmaid gown. " C'mon! Hurry up the car's waiting outside!"

Irma appeared. " It's the best one I got. You won't believe all the trouble I went through to get the car!" She was smoothing out her dark sea-blue gown. When she saw me she went into trance. " I love your gown. I guess the trouble I went through was worth it."

Will suddenly grabbed my hand and led me down and out of the hotel. I was nervous. At the entrance I saw Hay Lin pregnant with her first baby. I wondered if we had any plans on having one.

Hay Lin held up the digital camera. " Here comes the bride… all dressed in …whitish red?" She lowered the camera.

I gave her a small shrug then Will gave me a small push into the limo. Hay Lin then Will and finally Irma followed me. In the front seat of the limo, my mother sat adjusting her hair in a bun surrounded by crystals.

"Are we all ready?" she asked. They all nodded. I just gave her a smile. She smiled back and took my hand. " It's going to be okay." she reassured me.

Hay Lin adjusted the camera again. "So Taranee, how does it feel like to be the star of the show?"

" I dunno, I feel nervous I guess…" I answered although I had a feeling it wasn't a very good one.

She lowered the camera for the second time. " Taranee…if I'm annoying you. you can stop me any time."

My stomach flipped. _Oh no!_ I thought. _Hay Lin's only trying to capture the moment. I feel horrible…_

I turned to face her. She was holding the camera up again and narrating the event, while moving the camera around the car.

" …and as the limo draws nearer to the main church, the bride and the bridesmaids grow with fear and with butterflies in their stomachs. The only person missing is Cornelia." Then she turned the camera to herself. " She said that she had important things to do…" And turned the camera back again.

I smiled. Everyone was here. We would all be celebrating again another marriage. We were all going to enjoy this day.

The limo screeched to a halt in front of the grandest church anyone could find in Heatherfield. It's great white walls just reached up to the sky and the space in it was immense. It could dazzle anyone no matter how many times they entered it. There was something about it that made the structure look as if someone added new things to it everyday. We were all gaping at the church and I almost forgot about the wedding, until Irma spoiled the moment.

" Hey! I don't pay you big bucks to almost hurl the bride out of the car!" she was shouting at the driver. I looked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

" Irma," I started. " It's okay. I'm fine." I gave her a look of reassurance, as I was about to open the car door.

Finally, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes as I opened the door to my destiny.

The first thing I saw was the blinding light. My eyes then adjusted to the light as I stepped out of the limo. But of course the brides maids were supposed to go first so I let Will, Hay Lin and Irma go. Cornelia was still nowhere in sight.

I was worried. I thought she said that she would come here in time. But I guess she won't be able to make it. I was about to give up when I heard her whisper.

" hey Tara." I felt her squeeze her hand in mine and hug me. " I'm here!" Then she took her place and walked down the aisle.

Soon, I was the one doing it. I could feel everyone watching me through my lacy veil. As I approached the altar, I could see my friends smiling at me. Although I knew that couldn't see it, I smiled back at them.

Near the altar, I could also see my dad and brother both wearing wonderfully black tuxedos. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I took the final step toward my place. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself face to face with him. I turned and faced the priest and listened as he did the ceremony. Finally…

" Do you, Taranee Therese Cook take Nigel David Ashcroft as your lawfully wedded husband …" was all I could hear the rest was just gibberish. I wanted this to last forever yet I wanted it to end quick so we could start our new lives.

Before I answered I took a deep breath, " I do."

The priest then said the same thing to Nigel. As he answered, his eyes locked with mine and I could feel a slight blush on my face like every time he would smile at me, " I do."

The priest looked at both of us grinned then he said, " You may now kiss the bride."

We did so and the whole crowd cheered. I could hear my friends cheer the loudest.

It was a long day and at the reception Irma ate the most of the cake that Cornelia brought.

" Irma! Leave some for the guests!" Cornelia gasped after she found that Irma was eating most of the cake and after she was chasing Napoleon to put a suit on him.

" Corny don't you think you should give at least a little mercy to Napoleon?" Will asked during the party.

" Yeah, at least he gets to celebrate with comfort and you don't need to worry about his suit getting dirty and all." Hay Lin pointed out.

Cornelia looked from Napoleon, her gray cat, to her friends as she was holding the small cat suit. She finally made a choice and folded the small suit. " You guys are right. You're free to go Napoleon." she shooed the cat away and sat on the table where all of us were, away from the crowd and started talking.

" So Corny, did Elyon say when she was coming?" Irma asked.

" I'm not sure. She said that she'd be fashionably late or something." said Cornelia. " The connection between us wasn't as strong as it used to be."

Irma jeered, "Aren't you two like best friends or something? What happened?"

"Very funny Irma. Ha ha." said Cornelia sarcastically. " What I meant to say is that whenever I try and contact Ellie through telepathy there's always interference…like when there's a storm."

Will thought. "Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that our powers are expiring."

"What! Already? I thought it was a life long-term situation! No expiration date!" Irma cried.

" Well we are aging and I'm guessing the older we get the more our magical powers disappear bit by bit." I said.

" I wouldn't call it aging Tara, it's more like maturing wiseness" Irma fought back, "Besides I can't have my powers fail me now! Not that I have a stable job as a manager and all!"

Hay Lin rubbed her tummy and said softly, " I don't want to shock you or anything but I've already lost most of mine." She looked up and smiled. " I do have a little boy coming you know."

Everyone sighed. Silence came. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything. We all had to face the facts that our powers were weakening. Irma most especially since she had the most stressful job among us all, being a manager to Cobalt Blue. Joel's really loyal to her. And Will and Matt, boy did those two turn up together well. I took in a deep breath and let it go.

Then a familiar voice piped up, "Surprise surprise!"

I turned and saw a tall fair woman with her long flowy brown hair up in a neat ponytail held together by an elegant tie. She had a great big smile as if she knew me forever. Everyone turned to look at the stranger.

" Um Taranee, do you know this person?" Hay Lin asked as she leaned forward. The woman just smiled at me hoping for an answer.

" I-I don't know?" I said confused, " Do I know you?" I turned and looked at her trying to find out who she is and waiting for a clue on who in the world she is!

The woman gave a little giggle and looked behind her as if checking to see if anyone was looking, waved her hand and then I realized who it was. Joyfully I hugged her and so did the rest of the gang.

" Whoa! Easy! I've got to change back before your dad sees me Irma!" Elyon said as Irma began choking her with a bear hug. With a wave of her hand again Elyon changed back to her disguise. She looked behind her again and gave a signal as if calling a person to come closer. Elyon took her seat just as a man came out of the crowd.

Cornelia rushed forth. "Caleb!" and Hugged him.

" Well isn't this a happy little reunion!" Irma said joyfully and crossed her arms. Everyone laughed. I turned to Elyon.

" What took you so long Ellie?" I asked.

" You have no idea how regal my parents are!" Elyon said. " They were fussing over what I had to wear!" She gave a little smile and giggled. " I love them so much but sometimes they still think I'm a child."

I smiled. It was nice to finally catch up with Elyon now that she's a full-fledged Queen of Meridian. It's official. When her parents appeared out of the blue during her Final Rite of Coronation she was absolutely shocked. WE were there to witness it too. It was when our powers were suddenly hitting the bumpy road and kept doing things to up unsuspected. And it was the time when I had a huge fight with my parents and Nigel. I still remember that day…

" Hey!" I heard Nigel's voice. " Who's this?" He was looking at Elyon., but of course he didn't recognize her. Ellie stood up and shook hands with Nigel.

" Um… honey this is …" _a name! think of a name! _I thought, "…this is… O- Ophelia." I said.

_Ophelia?_ mouthed Elyon as she faced me then quickly turned back to Nigel and smiled. "Hi." she said.

" She's a … distant… um… cousin!" I rushed as I saw his suspicious face.

" Yours?" he asked.

" NO!" I cried. Nigel looked startled. " …I mean a cousin of …" then I saw Irma's brown hair, "…Irma!" I smiled both at Nigel and Irma, who gave me a look. Nigel nodded his head as if to understand. Irma took a few steps nearer to me and whispered, " _Could_ _you explain to me how Ellie and I became distant cousins_?"

" Not now" I whispered back just as Nigel let go of Elyon's hand.

" I just came here to check on my lovely wife," Nigel said as my friends gave small grins, " and to ask if she wants to dance with me."

I smiled and hooked my arm around his and headed towards the dance floor just as Cornelia was saying, " I'm guessing your parents weren't the only reason why you were late."

"You're right. It took some time for me to persuade Caleb to come…" were Ellie's last words before I lost myself in Nigel's warm smile and embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was beautiful. The dance with Nigel took my mind off of things and I began to picture our life together:

The kids running in the grass of our beautiful yard…the wonderful jobs we had… the frequent visits of Family and friends…

" Taranee, honey?" Nigel spoke and broke into my thoughts. I looked up at those wonderful brown eyes and couldn't help that melting feeling inside.

" Hm… yes?" I said.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked softly. People were starting to gather at the dance floor. I saw Cornelia and Caleb walk up next to us.

" Of course. Why do you ask?" I replied. He just shook his head and we continued dancing as more and more people followed us. I went back into that dream of our lives and the music played until the last minute at the reception.

Towards the end, the only people left were Will, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Eric and Elyon and Caleb. Irma and Will Had to say good bye to Matt and Joel. They had a concert to go to and couldn't stay long. Just before the wedding ceremony, they asked if it was okay to stay only for the food. Apparently, their wives heard and they got into a quarrel, blaming them for being such shallow people and staying only for the food after all the support I had for them during their weddings and so on and so on.

I sighed and looked around. Cornelia and I were the only ones dancing, Elyon was talking with Hay Lin and Eric while Hay-hey rubbed her tummy once more. Irma kissed Joel on the cheek and headed towards the table where remains of the cake lay. Will slumped down in her seat, tired.

" I'll go and prepare the car." Nigel said and kissed me gently on the lips before he left the room. Eric stood up too and told Hay Lin that her would give Nigel a hand.

" Well, that settles it!" Irma sat down with a huge slice of cake on her plate and grinned before she chomped down.

" Yeah… come to think of it Ophelia isn't such a bad name after all!" Elyon remarked. " Hey! maybe I should use it as an alias when I visit you guys in the near future!"

Everyone laughed.

" Think about it Tara. You're finally married!" said Will excitedly.

" That makes all of us!" said Irma.

" Hey! Don't forget about me!" reminded Elyon. " I've still got to find my prince charming and a suitable one too-I don't want my parents to fuss over the type of person I choose."

" Don't worry Ellie", said Cornelia. " We'll be at your royal wedding." She smiled at Caleb.

" Oh right! I forgot! Corny and Caleb sitting on a tree…" declared Irma in a sing-song voice.

" You mean you guys still haven't got plans?" asked Hay Lin.

" We do just wait." Cornelia finally said as Nigel and Eric came in through the door.

" Your ride awaits ladies." Eric gave a small bow. We all giggled and I took Nigel's hand.

" Aren't those two sweet?" Irma teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Irma. " Hey I'm just saying!" she held her hands up.


End file.
